starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Имперский флот
Имперский флот, также известный также как Имперский звёздный флот, Имперский боевой флот, Имперская космическая служба ( ) — флотское ответвление Имперских войск Галактической Империи. На пике могущества флот включал миллионы военных кораблей, кораблей снабжения и истребителей, поддерживая контроль Империи над галактикой. Имперский флот был сформирован на основе Флота Старой Республики в 19 ДБЯ как часть кампании Палпатина по империализации во время становления Империи. Была реорганизована структура командования, во главе её встали двенадцать гранд-адмиралов для надзора за стремительной экспансией, начавшейся во время Войн клонов. После Битвы при Эндоре в 4 ПБЯ командиры эскадрилий разделили флот на множество частей. Флот более не был действующей военной силой и пребывал в раздробленном состоянии вплоть до тех пор, когда гранд-адмирал Гилад Пеллеон не соединил осколки некогда могучих флотилий. Под его командованием Флот снова стал единой силой, оказавшейся весьма кстати ввиду войны с юужань-вонгами. Имперский флот восстановил своё могущество во времена Империи Фела, в составе которой он сражался с Галактической Федерацией Свободных Альянсов в ситско-имперской войне. В последовавшей за этим гражданской войне флот вновь раскололся на лояльную Роану Фелу часть и часть, служившую Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта. Имперский флот, включающий миллионы военных кораблей истребителей и транспортов, укомплектованных триллионами членов экипажа, был одной из самых больших военных организаций, когда либо созданных. Краеугольные камни этого флота - звёздный разрушитель, звёздный суперразрушитель и серия TIE истребителей. Роль В обязанности Имперского Флота входила защита граждан Империи от космических угроз, таких как пираты, контрабандисты и другие преступные структуры, навязывание воли Империи и контроль за торговлей через таможенные операции и блокады. Также флот использовался для орбитальных бомбардировок, транспортировки сухопутных войск и их воздушной и космической поддержки. Имперский Флот был сформирован из бывшего Республиканского Флота, и подчинялся Штабу Флота. Флот подчинялся Кодексу Флота, представляющий совокупность военных законов и правил, созданных для руководства крупной военной организацией. Существовало также правило, гласящее, что большую часть персонала в Имперском Флоте должны составлять люди, мужчины, хотя женщинам и представителям других рас также часто доводилось находиться в составе экипажа. Так, женщина Натаси Даала занимала пост адмирала Имперского Флота, а чисс Митт'рау'нурудо, более известный как Траун, являлся гранд-адмиралом. История Новый порядок Имперский флот был сформирован на основе Республиканского флота. После того как Верховный Канцлер Палпатин объявил себя Императором в 19 ДБЯ, основывая Первую Галактическую Империю, он начал кампанию империализации, в соответствии с которой Республиканский флот, теперь включающий также планетарные флоты членов Империи, был переименован Имперский флот. Палпатин начал первую чистку во флоте уже через две недели после его основания. Быстрое расширение флота, начавшееся после окончания Войн клонов, продолжилось и далее. Структура командования флота была реорганизована в 2 ДБЯ и включала теперь двенадцать гранд-адмиралов. Во время повторного завоевания Внешнего Кольца, начавшегося в 19 ДБЯ, основу флота всё ещё составляли звёздные разрушители типа «Венатор» и «Победа», укомплектованные ARC-170 и V-крылами. Но постепенно корабли Республики были окончательно заменены звёздными разрушителями типа «Имперский» и истребителями серии TIE. Галактическая гражданская война в сопровождении двух звёздных разрушителей типа «Имперский»]] Растущее недовольство Империей вылилось в создание Альянса за восстановление Республики, начавшего военную кампанию против имперских сил. В последовавших столкновениях Имперский флот как оказывал поддержку наземным силам, так и сражался с флотом Альянса. Имперский флот, корабли которого базировались на Звёздах Смерти, понёс огромные потери в результате их уничтожения повстанцами. Вскоре после поражения в Битве при Эндоре в 4 ПБЯ Империя распалась на враждующие фракции, возглавляемые военачальниками и флот был разделён между ними. Флот был воссоединён лишь после создания Осколка Империи гранд-адмиралом Гиладом Пеллеоном. К концу Гражданской войны Имперский флот, некогда насчитывавший миллионы кораблей, включал лишь тысячи и всего около двухсот звёздных разрушителей. Лишь век спустя Имперский флот вернулся к былому величию. Наследие Имперский флот восстановил своё могущество во времена Империи Фела, в составе которой он сражался с Галактической Федерацией Свободных Альянсов в ситско-имперской войне. В последовавшей за этим гражданской войне флот вновь раскололся на лояльную Роану Фелу часть и часть, служившую Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта. Ключевые корабли наблюдает за маневрами флота]] Самым узнаваемым символом Имперского флота были звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский», созданные в количестве более двадцати пяти тысяч, хотя флотом использовались миллионы кораблей различных типов. Звёздные суперразрушители пользовались дурной славой из-за своих размеров и вооружения, хотя иногда использовались как корабли снабжения и авианосцы. Большинство боевых кораблей, станций и кораблей снабжения производились компаниями Kuat Drive Yards, Loronar Corporation и Rendili StarDrive. Кроме того верфи Кореллии поставляли для флота шаттлы, корветы и крейсера, а бесчисленные малые верфи поствляли различные корабли поддержки, такие как Фрегат типа «Улан» и Средний крейсер типа «Удар». К 0 ДБЯ суммарная мощь Имперского флота была эквивалентна мощи двух Звёзд Смерти. Обучение ]] Кандидаты принимались офицерами отбора в местных центрах вербовки. Новобранцы сначала посещали Имперскую академию, чтобы получить основы военного образования и дисциплины, а затем продолжали обучения в Имперской флотской академии, где они проходили курсы флотских операций, боя и навыков командира. Новобранцы, отслужившие пять лет и имеющие достаточные лидерские качества, могли пройти обучение кандидатов в офицеры. Затем не получившие назначение офицеры и выпускники академии могли поступить в школу офицеров Имперского флота и пройти углубленное обучение офицерским навыкам. Выпускники офицерской школы поступали во флот в звании лейтенанта. Структура Звания Командование Боевое построение Эскадрильи Тренировочные эскадрильи Известные эскадрильи Силы звёздных систем Флот Известные флоты Секторные группы Региональное, сверхсекторное и стратегическое командование Пехотные отряды Дивизии и отделы Классы крупных кораблей Космические станции и супероружие * Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти I» * Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти II» * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Владыка» * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Затмение» * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» * Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Сторонник» Линейные корабли и дредноуты Линейные крейсеры Звёздные разрушители * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Агрессор» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Воспрещающий» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Пеллеон» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа II» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа I» * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Хранитель» Разрушители и крейсеры Авианосцы и ударные корабли Фрегаты Фрегат типа Победа II Корветы и корабли огневой поддержки Патрульные корабли Прототипы Звёздные истребители Вся серия TIE, Многоцелевые Разведчики Невидимки Дроиды Бомбардировщики Экспериментальные Прототипы Корабли поддержки Корабли снабжения Грузовые корабли Десантные корабли Вспомогательные шаттлы Остальное Боевые темы За кулисами Классификация кораблей Появления *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Death Star'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' video game *''Command Decision'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' * * *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' *''New Jedi Order'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga' *Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * Источники *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Star Wars: Legacy 0½'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''''Scum and Villainy'' (sourcebook) *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare''}} Примечания и сноски }} См. также *Имперская армия *Имперская военная форма *Знаки отличия Галактической Империи Категория:Галактическая Империя Категория:Флоты Категория:Космический флот Категория:Имперские корабли Категория:Боевые подразделения Галактической Империи Категория:Боевые подразделения Империи в изгнании Категория:Боевые подразделения Империи Фела Категория:Боевые подразделения Империи ситов Дарта Крайта